Let It Be, Love
by o.AndFlyingMachines.o
Summary: Set sometime between Nationals and Goodbye. Artie loves her and he needs her to know.


**Let It Be, Love**

It wasn't because she was beautiful or popular or had the perfect life.

Yes, she was beautiful, but it wasn't just her blonde hair, fine features, or toned body as everyone else noted. She had these expressive, hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile that could knock the wind out of him and leave him dazed. Her expressions could tell so much with a soft flicker, though she kept them mostly under wraps – boredom and anger being the most revealed. He'd seen more though; pain, fear, joy, sadness, bitterness, concern, self-hatred and insecurity. Many had gotten at least glimpses of these but he took the time to really see, to follow the course of emotion and trail after on the guarded path. He had gotten to see all of her, thoroughly and carefully exploring her mind and heart. She was beautiful.

And yes, she was popular. She had been on top and then fell and then rose and fell and rose again. She had the power to do so, the determination and this aura that just _lifted_ her. But it wasn't until she had started to fall that first time back in her Sophomore year, that he really noticed her. Seeing more than the head cheerleader who ruled all of McKinley, more than this popular girl who had it all and simply was _above_ him. And after that, it didn't matter her social rank, he simply saw the _girl_.

Perfect life? Her life was far from perfect and he, quite honestly, _bristled_ whenever anyone implied she _did_ have a charmed life. Beauty, power, a family with money. She'd gained friends to lean on. And she got into Yale. But people often brushed off everything she had suffered: teen pregnancy which resulted in being kicked out of her home, having to give up her own child, going in and out of relationships with guys – yes, some used and hurt as she clung to and fought for some sort of love – constantly left and forgotten, spiraling down and finding only hatred left as her own seemingly loveless life consumed her, people seeing her pain but no one helping. And finally, _on her own_, she was getting better. She was dealing with losing her child, letting go of her past and looking to the future to search for that happiness she so craved. She got into Yale and, for the first time, was feeling like she didn't need someone else to give her love to _feel_ loved and strong, to feel worthy. But again, she was torn down by a truck ramming her car. As she rolled through hallways, she kept her positivity – not wanting to fall yet again and believing her own determination could once again get her whatever she needed. She could only do so much to fight nature though, and soon was falling again; just wanting to be back on track, wanting to be happy again, and striving for anything that could give her that flash of brightness in her life.

He wished he could have been there for her, been more present in her life. He tried; a concerned glance or touch, supporting her with the rest of their friends, trying to make her laugh and smile. But he could have done more, could have tried to talk to her more or sought her out. Her accident brought them closer and he cherished being able to help her and make her laugh, used the time as best her could. Then she pulled away again, he scaring her away with possibilities she refused to acknowledge and he constantly wondered if he could have approached the topic more carefully or fought to talk with her. Not much could be done though, when she chose to pull away, she did so effectively. He noticed she couldn't fully cut him off though, as they shared tentative and then sure smiles and silent support. That fact alone had made him fall a bit more.

Yes, he'd fallen. For the fallen angel that would always find a way to fly with her broken wings.

It took him a while to act, to note the warmth in his heart as more than could be ignored. He would have happily put his own feelings aside, which he _had_, but seeing her with another was too much. Not only for that pang in his heart but for the catastrophe he saw in the potential coupling. He wasn't conceited, didn't think he was some sort of perfect man, but he knew her and was well-versed enough to know that she did not need the struggle that would surely be Joe Hart. The first time he approached her to tell her just that, she hadn't given him time to talk – she'd started apologizing and asking to spend more time together, to talk more and maybe do another duet before school was out. He'd been surprised, both by her wanting to be around him and by her apology; wasn't sure she needed to apologize as he felt he should be the one to do so, again cursing his absence. But when he'd voiced his worries about his actions, she'd shushed him and waved it off saying, "You were there for me more than you may know." and proceeded to thank him and move on. He learned that her interest in Joe faded quickly, only blossoming out of the _idea_ of a romance and not the kid himself(he couldn't help the amused smile when she actually called him a kid), and so he let his worries fade on that possibility.

No, it wasn't because of her outward beauty, popularity, "perfect life", or even his jealousy. The reason he fell in love with Quinn Fabray was beyond all visibility. It was her laugh. The way the sound rose and just saturated the air about her when it was true and happy. It was the light in her eyes when worries fled and a young woman filled with hope and joy shone through. It was the way she'd always reach out to comfort another, even for the gentlest of touches. It was her strength and weaknesses. Her downfalls and triumphs, pain and relief. It was everything but most importantly, it was the way everything about her made him _feel: _Alive with a new understanding of his own heart.

And now his ears were filled with the light and heartwarming sound of her laughter as she sat in his lap, gripping his armrests tightly with himself wheeling them through the deserted halls of McKinley High like a madman. His own laugh joined hers as she squealed at the sight of the oncoming turn. He expertly rounded the corner without losing much speed and grinned as he spotted their destination. Another sharp turn and squeal and they were rolling into the choir room; the place he'd first started to actually _know_ her and the place they each called home within the school.

They slowed to a stop quickly but smoothly, Quinn rested back into him as she tried to catch her breath, giggles still tumbling from lips. After a few moments of comfortable silence, each regaining normal breathing with Artie rocking them back and forth gently, Quinn titled her head back on his shoulder and looked up at him. "And why did you bring me here, Mr. Abrams?"

He smiled at her, fighting the pounding of his heart at the sight of her eyes so close and _glowing_. "I wanted to give you something."

She turned her head to look at him a bit better but kept it rested against him. "And you had to do it in the choir room?" she questioned, a small smile playing at her lips. Artie simply nodded. Giving her a slight nudge and a playful "shoo", he motioned for her to sit at the stool near the piano. She silently -aside from a soft giggle- obeyed and pulled her seat closer to the piano when he started to shove the bench out of his way. "You play the piano?"

Looking up to her he gave a sheepish smile. "Not really. I know a little." He glanced at the instrument. "And I got one song down pretty well..." Eyes connected and both could feel the atmosphere shift – not in a bad sense, just a more serious and sincere overtone seeping into their light companionship. Both remained silent as they each seemed to adjust.

"Now," Artie began, feeling his nerves buzzing and heart racing. "I'm going to say some things and then I'm going to play a song for you. And you're not to say anything until I'm done, kay? 'Cuz I just _need_ to do this – without interruption." Seeing her brow furrow and lips tilt in worry, he quickly offered a smile, though it may have been shaky. "It's nothin' bad. I just- It's nothing bad." Worry still tinged her features but she seemed more assured by him and settled into her seat.

He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

A gasp, a slight widening of eyes, and lips parting but he didn't focus on putting it all together - he needed to say this without analyzing.

"I love you and you can take that as I love you like a friend or as I _love_ you, because both are true. And it'll always be true. No matter what, I'll always have love for you and I want you to remember that. Even when you go off to Yale and then become some A-list actress and I'm trailing behind you lost in the dust of your success. Even if there's no time to talk or our lives carry us away from each other and all we have are the memories of our glee club days, I want you to remember that someone out there will always love you and I want you to hold onto that if you ever find yourself in another hard place." His hands were sweating and he wiped his glove-less hands on his pants as he kept his eyes trained on her. "You're amazing, Quinn. Always have been and always will be. You're special and you deserve to find happiness. No matter what, remember I believe in you. You know how proud I was to see you standing on your own let alone _dancing_ at nationals? I believed you could do it, if it was possible, but you blew me away. Everything about you screams perseverance. Everything about you... And everything you've been through and done has made you who you are: a determined, strong, kind, caring woman.

"I know you've been through a lot and life just seems to continuously attack you, but you're always stronger. You _survive_." Gaze earnest, he kept his eyes on her a moment longer before rolling back and in front of the piano. "I got a song I want to sing to you. It's one of my personal favorites. I like to sing it when things start to get to be too much. Maybe it'll help you like it has me. More than anything, I just want you to be happy, Quinn, and I want you to remember that things will turn out okay." A soft nod to her and he turned to the keys, slipping hands into place and taking a breath to steady himself.

Light strokes had a soft melody filling the room. He was only going to sing a verse or so, both because he knew she'd know the song right away and because, after his little monologue, he wasn't sure how long he could take singing to her with is heart straining as it was. As the tune enveloped him, he began to relax and ease into the sound, voice warm and soothing as it drifted into the music.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be,  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be."

He turned to look a her again, smiling at the smile on the blonde's lips.

"Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

He let himself get a little more lost, as much in the music as in her, voice rising and pulsing through his chest and into the space about them. Two things he loved in one room.

"And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be,  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be."

Eyes trained solely on her, fingers almost clumsily slipping across ivory as he sang to her. He saw tear-trails on her cheeks and a quiet smile, causing his chest to tighten in adoration.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, _love._  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

Hands stilled as voice smoothed out and carried the last note. Silence faded in, they just watching; neither shifting as eyes bore into each other. Then, Quinn was on her feet and by his side, leaning down to him, hands cradling his cheeks and drawing him into a kiss. Artie, surprised, faltered only a moment before his own hand found her warm cheek, pressing into her lips.

She pulled back and locked gazes once more, hands still tenderly holding his face. "My turn." Fingers stroking skin, she spoke, "I love you, too." The words were whispered, sincere, and rough with emotion. Foreheads pressed together, her eyes flickered closed briefly as if to take in the moment. Hazel reappeared. "I've never known a kinder, more caring, confident guy than you. Or someone who could make me laugh and smile as much as you." Her lips curled in a demonstration and Artie found his hands gripping her forearms lightly, clinging to what she was telling him. "I don't know when exactly I fell for you. I think it was more gradual, just... natural. And I'm not good with deciphering my own feelings, especially when it comes to guys." She chuckled softly; he felt a tear land on his arm. "But you've always been there and have always been so sweet. Always supporting and loving everyone – no matter how many times you were hurt. Like now, this... You're amazing and this was just so perfect. You _care_ and that means more to me than anything." Leaning back slightly, she let her fingers trail through his hair. "You're so positive and generally a cheery kind of guy, a good guy. You'll speak up if you feel strongly about something and you aren't afraid to work hard to get things you want." Tears were streaming down her face, but she still held that smile as she continued on, making sure he was hearing her. Artie was stunned, feeling slightly numb in a tingly sort of way – her words slipping about him and jolting his heart. His hands reached up to wipe away her tears and she just let out another chuckle followed by more tears.

"Artie, you're... more than a guy has any right to be. You're too perfect. But I know you're real, you're _true. _I-I'm in love with you. I don't know when it started, but I've known for a little while now... I've been too afraid to say anything. I haven't always treated you the greatest, haven't treated others the greatest, and I'm _leaving_. As much as I want love, it scares me, and knowing I'm going away... it just gave me an out, an escape." A strangled sob had Artie running his thumbs over her cheeks, cooing noises leaving his throat on instinct. "See? You're the strong one, the confident one who'll speak up first." She smiled warmly at him as a breathed, "Thanks," left her. "If I had just left... I'd have been miserable, I know it. And would have moped about wondering what could have happened and... and ...I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm just rambling on when I want to be kissing you!" she laughed, Artie joining in as his heart did a cliched flip.

A quick press of lips and Quinn pulled back again to add, "I'll keep your love with me if you do the same with mine. And I won't get too bust or too famous – I have no intention of only having _memories_ of you, Artie Abrams." Then she was kissing him again, Artie feeling lightheaded with giddiness as he surged forward and grabbed her round her waist, tugging her into his lap. She giggled as the kiss broke in the movement but quickly took his lips again, hand winding into his hair. Hands holding her waist firmly, he nipped at her lip, opening her mouth up to him and kiss deepening.

Surreal. That seemed the appropriate word to describe this moment. How had this even managed to have happened? Him making out with Quinn in the choir room after confessions of love and a song and... He would have laughed if he weren't too focused on keeping the surreal kiss going.

Time passed and they had molded into a comfortable position of Quinn in his lap, legs dangling over his right armrest and arms resting about his shoulders, fingers playing with his hair; Artie's arms loosely looped around her waist and their lips moving in slow, exploring strokes – no rush between them. Neither much cared about how late it was getting or the fact that they still sat in school, too happy to just be with the other. But, eventually, Quinn's lips slid sideways to press to cheek.

"We ought to go." Her tone relaxed and almost a _sigh_. Artie nodded with a hum, hands reluctantly moving from her back to his wheels and easing them out of the room. "And we're stopping at the video store on the way to my place. What do you want to watch?"

Artie chuckled. "Anything you want, Quinnie."

Quinn grinned, and playfully nodded in affirmation. "Good boy." She couldn't hold back a giggle and kissed his cheek again, snuggling into his chest without hindering his movements.

They wheeled out of McKinley, both feeling it a start rather than an end.

"How about Star Wars?"

Artie grinned.


End file.
